


Lmao

by youngxjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: English is not my first language but im good at it so dont worry, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, GOT7 group chat, Gay, Group chat, Humor, I do have my favorite ships tho, I love all the ships so thats why i put everyonexeveryone, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, basically got7 being gay7, cursing, friendships, gay7, idk what this is, im bad at making tags, relationships, this is my first story on ao3 so help, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngxjae/pseuds/youngxjae
Summary: BamBam decides to make another groupchat after everyone left the first 17 he made.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Everyone/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 44





	Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the usernames will change but this is how the usernames start:
> 
> Mark: Markipooh  
> Jaebeom: Daddy  
> Jackson: Wang Gay  
> Jinyoung: Junior  
> Youngjae: Otterjae  
> BamBam: Yugyeom  
> Yugyeom: BamBam

*Yugyeom created “Gay7”*

*Yugyeom added BamBam, Daddy, Markipooh, Junior, Otterjae, and Wang Gay*

Daddy: Omg Yugyeom why did you make another gc

BamBam: I didn’t??

Junior: Shut up BamBam. Jaebeom wasn’t talking to you

Junior: And why tf did you call me Junior, you’re dead

Yugyeom: I decide what happens in this household motherfuckers

Markipooh: Oh no you didn’t

Wang Gay: I’ve never been so happy that I moved out

Otterjae: Same

Otterjae: Lmao Yugyeom you’re dead

BamBam: WAIT WTF NO GUYS STOP BAMBAM CALLED HIMSELF YUGYEOM I’M YUGYEOM I SWEAR

Yugyeom: What are you talking about Bammie?

BamBam: I will kill you

Wang Gay: Tell us something only Yugyeom knows

BamBam: When I was 14 I caught you and Mark-hyung fucking in practice room

Otterjae: I—

Yugyeom: HAHAHAHA

Junior: Well I’m honestly not surprised

Markipooh: Okay BamBam did call himself Yugyeom

Markipooh: BUT KIM YUGYEOM YOU’RE DEAD COULDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL SOMETHING ELSE

Yugyeom: Lol Gyeomie you’re still gonna be killed lmao

Daddy: Wait I was in the bathroom what happened

Otterjae: Read back 

Daddy: ...

Daddy: WAIT WTF

Daddy: I THOUGHT YOU ONLY FUCKED WITH ME MARK

Otterjae: c( O.O )ɔ

Wang Gay: OMG MARK YOU CHEATED ON ME?!?!? (´Д｀。 )

Junior: Where tf did I get myself into

BamBam: Oh stop it Jinyoung-hyung, like you and me never fucked

Junior: I should have debuted with Stray Kids

Wang Gay: MARKIPOOH GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION 

*Markipooh left the conversation*

*Daddy added Markipooh to the conversation*

Daddy: Well

Yugyeom: Oh my

Yugyeom: Guys stop it we all fucked with each other at least one time

Junior: I never fucked you

Yugyeom: We fucked like last month Jinyoung-hyung stop

*Junior left the conversation*

BamBam: HAHAHAHA

*Daddy added Junior to the conversation*

Daddy: If I need to suffer, I take everyone with me

Junior: Fuck you

BamBam: Fuck me

Junior: ...

Otterjae: Okay a serious question

Otterjae: When was the last time any of you fucked and with who

Otterjae: Mine was three days ago with BamBam

Markipooh: Damn Youngjae I thought you were the innocent one

Wang Gay: Last night with Mark-hyung

Yugyeom: I—

Daddy: Last week with Yugyeom

BamBam: Last week with Jaebeom-hyung ;)

Daddy: Pff

Markipooh: Last night with Jackson

Yugyeom: Mine was two days ago with Mark-hyung

Junior: Do I really have to answer this?

Otterjae: Yes

BamBam: Yes

Markipooh: Yes

Wang Gay: YES

Daddy: Yes

Yugyeom: Hell yes

Junior: Sigh

Junior: Two weeks ago with Mark and Jackson

Yugyeom: :0

BamBam: WOW

Otterjae: ( ◯ Δ ◯∥ )

Daddy: Who topped

Markipooh: OWJDOEJD

BamBam: You broke Mark-hyung

Wang Gay: Me and Jinyoungie topped

Wang Gay: Mark took us both ;)

*Markipooh left the conversation*

*Yugyeom added Markipooh to the conversation*

*Yugyeom changed Markipooh’s name to Bottom Bitch*

Bottom Bitch: Wtf BamBam

BamBam: HAHAHAHA

Junior: I gotta be honest it was good as hell

Wang Gay: ^

Daddy: This is why we can’t have nice things


End file.
